1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to projection photolithography, and more particularly to a through-the-lens alignment technique where the main projection imaging optics are used to create a fluorescence image of a master alignment mark, or virtual master mark, and subsequently where a mask and substrate are aligned to one another by comparing the location of their alignment marks to the location of the master alignment mark and the virtual master mark, respectively.
2. Description of Related Art
Most lithographic patterning systems require some type of alignment system. One such alignment system is described by Tanaka, Matsuda, Shinoyama and Homma, using on-axis TTL alignment at the exposure wavelength, as described in IPC Printed Circuits EXPO 2001, pages S18-2-1-S18-2-7. Tanaka et al. image the mask""s alignment marks onto a mirror attached to the substrate stage. The mirror reflects the images of the mask""s marks to cameras that store their positional coordinates at the mirror surface. The substrate is not exposed, but the image positions are saved. The Tanaka et al. system quits radiating the exposure light, and moves the substrate in place of the mirror. Finally, Tanaka et al. align the substrate to the mask by comparing the locations of the substrate""s alignment marks with the newly saved locations of the images of the mask""s alignment marks, using the same cameras.
The same ultraviolet (UV) illumination used to project the mask pattern onto the substrate is used to project a master alignment mark, placed adjacent to the mask, onto a phosphor screen, placed adjacent to the substrate. The phosphor screen fluoresces where the image of the mark strikes it, creating a virtual master mark that can be viewed by a standard camera-based vision system. The position of the virtual master mark is affected by the same imaging properties of the imaging optics as is the position of the mask pattern imaged on the substrate.
In a folded projection imaging system the fluorescence of the virtual master mark must be at a different wavelength than the patterning wavelength. This allows the UV generated virtual master mark to pass through the fold mirror instead of being reflected back through the imaging system. The virtual master mark must be visible, through the patterning-wavelength-selective fold mirror, by the coordinate locating camera. The camera needs to capture the position of the virtual master mark and store its coordinates in order to align the mask and substrate to one another.
The plane fold mirror, being a plane parallel plate, also introduces an optical astigmatism. A compensator is used to correct for this effect. The compensator is a piece of glass having the same thickness as the fold mirror rotated 45 degrees about an axis that is collinear with the central projection imaging lens. This compensators orientation can be adjusted to optimize the compensation.
This alignment system works by comparing the position of the alignment mark adjacent to the mask with the positions of the alignment marks on the mask and the position of the virtual master mark on the phosphor with the positions of the alignment marks on the substrate. The substrate is aligned to the mask when the positions of the mask""s alignment marks relative to the adjacent alignment mark are the same as the positions of the substrate""s alignment marks relative to the virtual master mark.
The object of this invention is to provide an alignment system that has the simplicity of an off-axis alignment system, but also has the environmentally-unaffected accuracy of a TTL on-axis alignment system.
A feature of the invention is the use of the patterning optics directly to produce a fluorescent image near the substrate of an alignment mark near the mask.
An advantage of the invention is that the fluorescent image of the master mark may be observed by a standard-wavelength locating camera, eliminating the need for a special camera. Another advantage of the invention is that the developed virtual mask master mark is largely immune to environmentally-caused aberrations because it is subject to such aberrations identically with the patterned image on the substrate.
Another advantage of this invention is that it directly uses the exposure wavelength, used in patterning, obviating need for additional correction optics in the imaging system beam path. This in turn reduces material and design costs.
A third advantage is the use of a phosphor screen. There is no strict requirement on the alignment of the phosphor screen except that it is at the image plane of the projection imaging system. The fluorescence from the phosphor screen will occur in 4xcfx80 steradians making it easy to re-image onto a camera.
An additional advantage of this invention makes itself evident in single-stage, scan-and-repeat systems. There are points in such folded projection imaging systems that the UV-exposure beam must be reflected using mirrors. If these mirrors are created with a stacked thin film reflection coating for the UV exposure wavelength they still allow visible illumination to pass through them. This means that all the optics and detection equipment required in such an alignment system can be situated xe2x80x9cbehindxe2x80x9d these mirrors, outside the imaging system. This in turn means that in addition to saving cost on the design of the projection imaging system, the proposed invention can be retrofitted onto existing lithography tools with minimal adjustments.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following written description, claims, abstract and the annexed drawings.
A preferred imaging system, for projection imaging of microelectronics, uses a mask and substrate mounted on a common scanning platform, with the optical path being: from radiation source, through the mask, through reverser unit, through projection lens, through the fold mirror and onto the substrate. The image of the master alignment mark at the substrate imaging station is of the active wavelength for treatment of the substrate, an operating wavelength that projection system refractive elements typically are designed and coated to pass optimally. The master alignment mark image is subject to the same aberrational effects as is the mask image itself, which is to be used in patterning the substrate. A coordinate locating camera is used to capture the virtual master alignment mark, as a set of positional coordinates at the substrate imaging station. The virtual master alignment mark is related, by a coordinate locating camera, to the substrate alignment marks, which typically are located by the same coordinate locating camera, after being illuminated by a benign wavelength beam from an LED, usually at the red end of the spectrum far from the ultraviolet used for substrate processing.